


Independence

by PeachyKeen_WithCream



Category: Bob's Burgers (Cartoon)
Genre: Family Feels, Family Fluff, Future Fic, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2018-12-07 08:48:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11620095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachyKeen_WithCream/pseuds/PeachyKeen_WithCream
Summary: Everyone handles Tina moving out in their own way.





	Independence

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own 'Bob's Burgers' nor am I profiting off this.

Linda cries, because Tina is really out of the house now. She keeps texting them updates, but has made it through the weekend by herself.

Teddy sniffles into his beer, because everyone else is emotional. His temporary niece is doing fine without them. 

“Will you be naming the burger of the day after her, Bobby? Tina still loves horses, right? How about something with independence?” Teddy suggests, dabbing his eyes with a dirty napkin. 

Bob rolls the chalk in his hands. She promises to visit them. She promises to be safe. 

“We should go visit her. Like right now.” 

“Let's.”


End file.
